Remiok Sethos
|type_of_character = Demonic Sociopath}} Remiok Sethos, also known as Xet, is one of the secondary antagonist in the Multiversal Legends Mythos. he is the right hand man to the Dark Alpha Nekrozoth, the main antagonist the multiversal legends mythos. He is also the secondary leader of Nekrozoth's evil army. A master and god of the chaotic arts, he is the second most powerful evil in existence and was the true second most evil being in existence as he proved to Velnias that he can be more sociopathic and sadistic that it made him sick. History Not much is known about him but that he was a powerful sorcerer, technician and alchemist that was murdered by a serial killer, he wanted to go back to the real world to get revenge but the gods wouldn't allow that as they said the killer would get his karma. Ramiok grew impatient and complained to the gods that he wanted revenge now but again denied him. He grew very much vindictive that it gave the attention to the fallen dark god Nekrozoth. Nekrozoth promised him revenge if he pledge him his undying loyalty and Remiok did and was revived later on. Remiok had found his killer but instead of killing him, he just physically and mentally abuses him and had drove him to insanity that the killer had taken his own life. Remiok held no remorse and was very satisfy on he had committed. He than summoned Nekrozoth and had destroyed his own universe but instead of feeling guilt or remorse he felt joy and had bee driven insane in the process. He rose up in the ranks in Nekrozoth's army that he actually replace his former right hand man after he left which gave Remiok the new position as the secondary leader of the army of darkness. He was feared by all in the dark army was respected almost as Nekrozoth. He had held responsible for many crime he committed such as poisoning a planet's water supply that had driven the populace to extinction, murdered a god and replace him with a deadly mimic to spy on a pantheon of gods that had killed them all, and wiped out half of the population of a universe that send it to chaos (though that last part was an order by Nekrozoth). Personality As stated before, he is very sadistic, arrogant, and extremely power hungry in nature. He chose the dark path because being good didn't for fill his needs as he wanted revenge on the person who killed him before and grew to be a very vindictive entity. Remiok is an insane, twisted and cruel entity that enjoys causing chaos around the multiverse and had been evilier and more sadistic than Velnias. He is shown to be fiercely loyal to Nekrozoth as he thanked him for letting him get revenge on the person who killed him. He is chaotic in nature even so that he was willing to wipe out half the population in a universe so that he can plunge it to total chaos. Like Nekrozoth, he has no remorse or empathy on what he does as he defined it as a game to him and saying that life is a meaningless experiment by the gods and Nekrozoth is trying to free them, he is also shown to be a nihilistic deceitful bastard. He is sly, cunning, strategic and intelligent being that it almost out classed the most wises of deities such as Sheron. Powers and Abilities He is shown to be quite powerful indeed as he was also the second most powerful evil being. He is shown to strike fear to powerful entities like Banquolf, Grimesmith Reaper and Kamitron. He can teleport at will, summon astroids, and destroy all he universe's population. He has knowledge on sorcery on par with Sheron making his bitter rival and is a strategic genius. He can conjure daemons at will, make his own monsters and is nigh omnipotent and omniscient. He can levitate, drive people insane, mind control, control a planet's weather and its element and can steal a person's soul. He is a expert fighter with supexstrenght, durability, and stamina, and can absorb a star. He is extremely fast that speed is irrelevant to him that it will make sonic jealous. he can withstand pain unless it comes from Nekrozoth and is immortal. Trivia * Remiok Sethos was supposed to be an alias to an entity called Evil, than would have been just called Ramok instead of Remiok. * Remiok was then changed into a lovecraftian deity reminiscent to Nekrozoth and Velnias. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cosmic beings Category:Social Darwinist Category:Daemons Category:Power-Hungry Category:Antagonists Category:Canon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Champions Category:Champions of the Multiverse Category:Complete Monster Category:BrandonDarkOne47's Complete Monsters Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Omega Empire Category:Deceased